Gotham Getaway
by Cuttingclass-ics
Summary: When Starfire insists on joining Robin home to Gotham things get complicated at the manor. Will Gotham bring them closer or will someone lose their head?
1. Chapter 1

Across many worlds I had witnessed lots of violence and hate, but a large part of my experience on earth had been without that energy. Gotham was a blackhole in comparison to the sunshine of Jump. Robin had been clear when he had tried to convince me to stay in Jump that in Gotham a heaviness followed the residents. It was cloudy and the air tasted bitter which did not bode well for my own needs or the likelihood flight would be an option.

It was only 40 degrees, but it felt much colder with the windy blowing through my hair as we walked out of the airport. I had been uninterested in human flight technology since they were much worse than most modes of travel. The tight seating patterns that had little leg room were not built for someone of Tamaranian legs. I was lucky enough to receive first class seats thanks to Robin, but it was an uncomfortable 3 hours. I was so used to flights being a source of freedom not of confinement.

I was trying to obey Robin's requests to be discreet or as Beast Boy phrased it "low key". I had worn the holorings Cyborg designed though my reflection occasionally spooked me since I looked so different with dull skin and black hair. Robin assured me I looked beautiful, but it was not a look I cared for when my own was one I was happy with. I missed my eyes most of all. They made the look pass for human, but the green hazel was so foreign inside the white sclera. I would be happy to make it to the manor and be myself. What I didn't completely mind was how protective Robin's arm was wrapped around me. He had held my hand during the flight and now it was around my waist as we walked to a limousine. I must say the limousine is a much better form of transportation since I could spread my legs on the side bench and extend.

"When we get to the house remember that it's not like the tower. It's less people and when Bruce is home, he likes his space."

"I will do my best to not irritate the Bruce" I said and leaned on his shoulder. He was being extra affectionate, and I was appreciating every moment. " Why are you so nervous?"

"I just don't know what we are walking into this isn't exactly a social visit."

"Maybe it is simply that ? He wasn't clear on the phone call"

"Maybe"

The day before Batman had called the tower and told Robin he had 24 hours to return to Gotham. I had insisted on accompanying him, but I wasn't sure what my role would be. The rest of the car ride I held Robin's hand and tried to ease the tension out of his grip. They would tense up and curl like talons if they did not receive an outlet.

On arrival to the manor I had an immediate chill run down my spine. It was lovely from the outside, but it had a gloom that took form of heavy rain clouds looming above it. I had a moment of regret leaving my sunshine by the shore, but I wanted to meet the infamous batman and be there to support Robin when I saw his jaw tense after the call.

He escorted me to the door under a large black umbrella shielding us from the droplets falling from the sky. A curtain moved to cover a window caught my eye. I was on high alert with the weight upon me. It was obvious that this would be a limiting factor in my abilities to fight way out if things went poorly. I wasn't sure if it was Robin's paranoia or mine, but I understood why he was so worried about me coming home.

Fortunately, when we made it to the door and out of fall of the rain. He gave me a tight hug and whispered. "Welcome to home sweet home, Star". The door opened before the hug came to a natural end, so we sprang apart in reflex. A gracefully mustached man in black opened the door.

"Welcome home Master Richard and Miss Fire I assume." He spoke English in a vastly different way than Robin. Robin who had gotten over his shock at our embrace being interrupted and seemed to be happy at the man before us. He wasn't the Batman by his straight posture alone it was obvious.

"Alfred, Master Richard isn't needed, and you can call Starfire, Starfire." He seemed almost more exasperated which any shift away from stress was a good sign.

"Greetings Mister Alfred" I spoke in a friendly tone. I hid slightly behind Robin's right and walked into the doorway. If the mansion looked huge from the outside the entry room was a perfect fit. I had seen much grander palaces across world's, but this was a cold place that was unwelcoming. It was quiet and had muted colors of blues and burgundy.

"Master Bruce will be attending dinner, but wanted to provide you two time to settle in. Please follow me to the East Wing Miss Starfire." Robin laced his arm through mine and we followed Alfred through a long hallway littered with identical doors. When we finally made it to the end a door bore the name of "Richard Grayson".

"I set up a room across from yours for Miss Starfire. Though other arrangements might be possible if necessary, Master Dick"

"Two rooms are fine Alfred. As mentioned upon my last visit home we remain happy with two rooms as friends."

"As you continue to believe so, sir. Please feel free to make yourself more comfortable Miss Starfire we have assurance of privacy here though please stay on the grounds."

"Thank you, Alfred," I said and went towards my designated door. I tried to have Robin read my eyes of uncertainty, but he was staring at his own door too intently to notice.

My room was very neutrally decorated with white bedding and taupe walls. It was more of a hotel room than one that was truly lived in like my own purple walls and blankets from the tower. I let my coat fall onto a desk chair that was on the other side of the closet. Thick black out curtains decorated a very small window that overlooked a small circular swimming pool. The big private bathroom was nice with a huge bathtub and a separate shower. The private bathroom was a nice change from the tower, but that was the only positive about the arrangement. It was only a little while, and I had wanted to come for Robin. He seemed so stressed on the flight it might be wise to continue to serve as a friend.

The other thing I found enjoyable about the room was a rather large mirror in the walk-in closet. It had been tricky to find a full-length mirror that I could see myself from head to heel in these boots. I took the holoring off and watched my reflection flicker back to my true colors. It was a comfort to have my true eyes looking back at me. My glowing skin and red hair were so bright and vibrant they completely clashed with the entire room. We had left my suitcase in the car, so I didn't have anything to change into, but my black leggings and green sweater were comfortable enough. It wasn't likely that I'd be able to absorb much light anyway with the lighting even being dim in comparison to most LED bulbs Cyborg had shifted us over to using. Hopefully with the limited involvement of crime fighting it would not be such a worry. Alfred had confirmed Robin's suspicion that I would not be able to be seen in Gotham for security reasons. Starfire would not make an appearance, but my holoring was set to give me a more forgettable appearance so I could traverse the airport and other areas if needed. I'm sure that it was more uncomfortable for me than it was Cyborg or Beast Boy to wear the rings. I had always looked the way I was, and it was weird putting on a different species skin. It also made me wonder some things I didn't quite want to dwell on. Would it be easier if I looked like this all the time? Would it allow Robin more comfort in being near me? He had been so affectionate on the way here, because I wasn't Starfire, I was just a cute human he had met and wanted to take home to meet Bruce. Did others find me less threatening like this? Should I alter my appearance more?

Luckily a ding from the cellphone stashed in my coat saved me from more questions I hadn't wanted a true answer. I had left my communicator in my luggage, so I assumed it was one of the Titans wanting to check in. Beast Boy hadn't been my first guess, but the question he asked made perfect sense.

_BB:Yo how sick is the Batcave? Send pics :)_

_SF:Have not seen it yet _

_SF:no pics I am following the rules_

_BB:Goody 2 shoes_

_BB:_

Going inside the Batcave was a dream of Beast Boys who had been highly jealous when I got Robin to agree that I could go. He wanted to know if there were actual bats inside. I was okay with not going inside a dark cave that was the Batman's private space. I had not met him and it was uncomfortable enough staying in a house that was his private residence. It had been clear that while it had many rooms most were not normally occupied. It was likely Robin and I were the only living things on this side of the home.

_RV: I miss your ability to distract Beast Boy already_

_SF: Inform him I have a hidden stash of Oreos somewhere in the tower _

_SF: That should give you some time_

_RV: Thanks_

My stash of Oreos was on the highest shelf of the garage so it would take him a while before he was successful. Hopefully it gave Raven a little time of peace. Things could get a little wild with Robin gone and hopefully he resisted annoying Raven enough he got thrown into the ocean.I was hopefully our trip would only be for a few days. I missed the fellow Titans, and the quietness of my room was going to only make that worse.

_Rb: Bruce is meeting me before dinner, it's straight down the hall and a left should be ready in 45 minutes. You should be able to smell Alfred's fresh rolls. _

I didn't respond since it was obvious, I would not get a response if he was meeting with Bruce already. I went back to the mirror and appraised my appearance. It might be wise to do something nicer with my hair. A little braiding would help control my locks. I updated my lip gloss and decided to do a little wandering before dinner settled.

Robin's door was shut and while a strange Beast boy style voiced pleaded with me to snoop and peek my head in. While Robin's room at the tower was minimalistic and free of many personal items unless we had given them to him, this was sure to have more treasured items and secrets. I resisted out of respect, but it was a temptation that didn't completely go away as I walked towards the center of the house. There was a whole second level by indication of the grand staircase once I completely escaped the hallway of empty rooms. I had a suspicion that it would lead to more empty rooms, so I continued towards the dinning room as Robin described. He was clear in his directions as always, but I kept continuing down the hallway curious on how I could potentially make it to pool. It was chilly, but I just wanted to be confident I could go outside if I desired. I passed a ballroom that was the most colorful with selected art that varied from floral to cottage scenes to disturbing portraits with extremely tiny noses. I didn't linger long, but I wondered how often it was used.

A light was on and a door propped open down the hall which intrigued me enough to fully enter. It was a huge library that I wish could be shared with Raven. There were lamps every where and a lovely crystal chandelier that hung over a stair way to a loft filled with more shelves of books. It appeared that this room was among the ones used since there was a fireplace with a roaring fire and a desk that wasn't immaculately straight. It had pens and lots of cursive scribbles on a legal pad. I decided to sit on the rug by the fire and let the heat soak into my being.

While the cold itself didn't bother me the same way human experienced it or had the full range of empathetic abilities like Raven, but this household felt cold to me. The lack of sunlight was likely clouding my judgement, but it was the way Robin had responded so protectively and touch starved that made me truly concerned. Hopefully meeting Bruce would help appease some of my worries. I checked my phone and noticed dinner would likely be in five minutes which meant I needed to return the way I came.

I hadn't found a way outside, but I figured asking Robin might be a better method of truly finding anything around here. The smell of warm bread was much stronger this time around which lead me right back to the dining room. The rolls were on the table along with other appetizers that appeared to be mostly seafood. I enjoyed seafood so I was very happy to sit down on the left-hand side and add food to my plate. I checked the time and hoped that Robin would join me shortly.

When two hours and all five courses had passed Alfred had come to sit next to me. Robin and Bruce had not shown, and I assumed that by now they would not be coming. I wasn't upset at Robin for not informing me, I wasn't upset that Bruce needed more time with him, I was simply upset in the fact that I had been abandoned. I had always been trusting of Robin's punctuality and reliability, so it stung that it had not come to fruition. Coming here just gave me more reason to worry about him. Alfred joining me was a sweet gesture that I appreciated though it was obvious he wasn't happy about the absence of Robin and Batman. Though it did provide me with an opportunity to have a conversation with someone other than the Titans. It was rare I was able to interact with nonpowered/trained humans.

"The food was quite delicious thank you, Mister Alfred." I said to thank him since it was the truth. While my tastes were not the same as human's the food was obviously well prepared based upon texture alone.

"Your welcome Miss Starfire," he said and glanced down at his pocket watch "I apologize that they were unable to join you. Such a shame since I hade prepared many of Master Dick's favorites."

"Which dish was Robin's favorite?"

"The ham"

"Would you be willing to teach me how to prepare it? My ability to cook food edible to humans is a bit lacking."

"I would be delighted to teach you a few recipes Master Dick enjoys, the ham is a bit more involved, but I have plenty other recipes he enjoys that are simpler. "

"Thank you I would appreciate the teaching. Might you also teach me how to create such a lovely salad? I would like to share that with my friend Beast Boy. He doesn't eat meat."

"Certainly dear, now feel free to excuse yourself from this table. I wish I could say I was surprised, but I can at least say I am sorry."

"Thank you again, Mister Alfred"

I went back down the hallway to my designated room. I was heavy on my feet and debated sending a text to Robin, before deciding it would not make a difference. My luggage had been deposited on my bed which gave me the option to change into PJs which was appreciated. I just wanted to sleep and wake up to a better day.

Footsteps woke me up while it was pitch dark. The curtains made it impossible for me to tell time by moonlight, but my phone told me it was 4:12. My door cracked open and a glove hand brought a bit of light in from the hallway.

"Robin?" I asked into the light. I had been sleeping, but not super soundly. It'd be helpful to at least see him. I reached out to turn on the lamp and saw his domino mask peeking through the doorway. He stood there looking at me, before stepping inside. I was looking for any signs of injury, but besides the obvious tension in his body I found none. I opened the covers of my blankets and he sat next to sprawled out form. He didn't cuddle often except when we watched movies together without the other Titans. I occasionally had him hold me after a really sad ending or a terrible day. I reached out for him when he continued to stare forward at the door.

"I'm sorry, Star." he said and just remained frozen.

"It's not your fault." I said and decided to sit up and wrap him in my arms. He was cool to the touch and hair obviously windblown. He and the Batman must be just returning from a patrol. He didn't immediately accept my touch, but it was just a pause before he started to lay down into the bed. I dragged the blanket over both of us and let the lamp switch off.

"I'm just happy to see you" I said and just started to run my fingers through his hair. "Alfred kept me company and agreed to try and teach me some simple recipes." I was trying to make the situation lighter and get him to release some tension. I shifted my hands to rub out the tension in his shoulders.

"I'm glad he was welcoming at least."

"He's quite polite even if it takes me a moment to understand his English."

"He's from Britain so that makes sense" he turned around to face me. He had not taken his mask off though I knew that there were many nights he never took it off. It was part of him. "I wasn't expecting to be gone so long or else I'd let you know."

"I know" I said and hugged him a little tight to let him know that it was okay. "The Batman only sees you when you come home, it shouldn't be strange he wants to spend the most time with you he can."

"It's his fault that I don't feel like coming home." He tugged me tighter now. "I appreciate you coming with me, but I don't know how much I can actually see you. He has all these matters and plans he needs me to attend with him."

"I wanted to come even though I knew that was a possibility. You do what you need, and I'll be here if you want to see me."

"You should visit the gardens I think you'd enjoy them." He yawned the last bit out and I shifted to place us both in the middle of the bed. I shifted us to a position that was called "spooning" and tucked him against my warmth to heat him back up.

"You should get some sleep." He sunk back into me as he relented to my request.

"Goodnight, Star."

"Goodnight, Robin."

I woke when the sun came up the black out currents could not prevent my body's rhythm of the sun. Robin was still in my arms and I decided to resist the urge to get up and just enjoy the closeness. He must be deeply asleep to not of gotten disturbed by my shifting. These were moments I'd like to have more often, but he often would get spooked and remind me that heroes have limits. I tried to respect his wishes, but my affectionate habits were hard to break especially when he so clearly enjoyed them as well. I was curious how much this was Batman's influence since every trip he returned back from it would get more taboo for a while. Maybe this trip would be different, but maybe like Raven said I was too optimistic. I laid there with him for another half an hour before he started to wake up. I knew when he woke up because he got very still in realization where he was. He leaned back against me and sniffed my hair that had fallen onto him.

"Morning, Star"

"Glorious Morning, Robin."

"I need to get up but thank you for…thank you."

"Of course, I'll be here when you need me."

He moved to face me and looked over my face. He looked sleepy and I almost wanted to trap him in my arms, but this trip was about being here for Batman. I gave him a supportive smile and let my arms release him so he could escape. He snuggled really close one more time and held me tight. It hurt to let him go for a second time. He ran a hand down my hair and moved to get out of the warmth of the bed. I didn't watch him leave and just snuggled into the area he formerly occupied.

I had dressed in a periwinkle sundress I had packed and let my hair loose. It was unlikely I would run into either Batman or Robin today, so it was up to me to make the most out of my stay. I had stopped by the dinning room and picked up a muffin. The poppyseed and lemon muffins were my favorite. I didn't see Alfred, but I decided to continue my wandering. I found a glass room three doors down the hall with the library. It let the little rays of sunlight magnify in the room and I was grateful some of my skin was exposed. A little lounge couch was inside, and I let myself bask in the sweet rays of sun. I tried to mediate in a way to channel my feelings of discomfort and not let that hinder me if I needed to exercise my abilities. I was hesitant to ask if they had a gym since it was likely not equipped for Tamaranian strength if both Robin and Bruce were human.

The sunlight was a good enough that I let myself float. I had worn flip flops that I had kicked off and let the lightness I felt for the first time since entering Gotham lead me. This room might beat the library in comfort level.

"This is Superman's favorite room as well"

I fell out of my meditative state and onto the lounge. I had not heard Alfred come in since I had fallen deep into my consciousness.

"Superman and I have similar solar needs." I replied and straightened myself out to sit how Raven explained was proper in skirts. "It was nice to get some sunlight since I realize now it is a rare gift in Gotham."

"Yes, unfortunately we have more cloudy days than not. Would you like to tour the gardens?"

"Robin mentioned I should."

"Please allow me to escort you then, Miss Starfire." He offered me his arm and I laced mine through his as we went out a piece of the glass room that I hadn't realized was a doorway. The outside was much breezier than the sunroom, but the garden scrubs created a break, so my skirt didn't flail. There was a path of stones that went past layers of carefully landscaped rows.

"It's lovely, life flourishes so wondrously on earth. It always amazes me what can thrive." I said as we passed a lovely camelia grove.

"I shall make sure a lovely assortment is placed in your room then. Shall we explore the greenhouse?"

I nodded as we entered a glass building . This had more leafy and vibrant colored flowers inside and it was much more exciting. He stopped me at a uniquely vibrant orchid.

"Some plants cannot grow in Gotham with our climate, this green house helps, but still there are many things that do not grow to their full potential. Behind that orchid lies a Banana tree while its leaves are lovely it shall never produce a banana since Gotham isn't the right place for it. Some things need more sun than they can receive here." He had stopped and taken a very serious tone. He was talking about more than trees. I looked at him for a moment making sure I was in full understanding before I nodded. We continued down through the rest of the garden only breaking into light questions of names of flowers and his comments on what Martha's favorite flowers were. He was very kind to me, and I was happy that he had the care to keep me company. When the path circled back to the room we exited, we went to the kitchen and my first true cooking lessons began.

Cooking had gone better than expected and I had produced some edible creations. Unfortunately, a blender got bumped and sprayed a banana milkshake. I had easily cleaned the ceiling and kitchen, but I needed a shower myself. Alfred had been very kind at my mishap and happy that I was able to reach the high ceilings with ease. Alfred was easy to spend time with though with his formalness and age it was different than spending time with peers. I respected him and his genuine care for both Richard and Bruce.

When I entered back into my room. I noticed a strange glowing green stone on my nightstand. It was a lovely shade of green that was reminiscent of my mother's eyes. It was quite lovely, but I had no idea where it had come from. I picked it up and turned it in my hand. It wasn't a material from earth with its density, but it wasn't a diamond or another stone I had seen in the royal jewelry. I left it on the nightstand assuming Robin had placed it there since it was a color I enjoyed.

The spray of the shower helped me extract all the banana bits from my hair. I took a longer shower than I normally would since I didn't need to share with someone immediately after. I hummed a little since I was sure that my Tamaranian folk tune would not disturb anyone. I had quite when the frequency my voice hit would interfere with some of Cyborgs brain tech. It caused him a headache which I had no intention of inflicting on anyone.

When I finished, I almost considered just air drying, but this was not my own space. I put on a robe and went out to deliberate an outfit for a likely dinner alone. I had a nice plum sweater dress that I decided upon and went for the conclusion that if I was not joined, I could at least expand my tastes. I gave into my urge to peek into Robin's room after knocking. I didn't go fully inside but glanced at all the Robin themed merch and a bed that had clearly nicer red blankets. I wanted to jump on it, but it was not my space. I closed the door and decided to let whatever else remain a secret until he shared.

Dinner was once again lovely with some of my own contributions. With my expectations managed dinner was shorter and fine just by myself. I went back to my room and decided to call Raven. When she didn't pick up and I immediately went to the news and noticed a live stream of them in battle with Control Freak. I was relieved that it wasn't a big baddie decided to call after that was wrapped up.

I decided to go to the Library and find something to read before bed. It was once again empty, but the fire was still roaring away. I luckily found a section with some copies I had familiarity thanks to Raven. I decided with a collection of Edgar Allen Poe short stories. They were scary if I remembered correctly, but it sparked a memory of a dear friend, so it was worth a read through in my room. I did turn on all the lights in my room and make a nest in my covers as I slowly read the first few sentences of the House of Usher.

Robin once again woke me up, but this time I jumped when he opened my door. I had fallen asleep reading and all my lights were still on. I was still spooked, and he didn't hesitate this time in entering. Though this time he had a smile when he saw me all nested up and clutching a book.

"Surprising choice. Missing Raven?"

"Maybe" I said and set the book on the table next to the strange green rock. Apparently, the strange rock meant something to Robin since he rushed to pick it up.

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know it was in my room after me and Alfred toured the gardens. What is it?"

"Kryptonite."

"What would it be doing here?"

"I have a suspicion, but I'm not happy about it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I might have similar process of sunlight for energy as Superman, but Tamaranian's are not affected by kryptonite. I just have my Chronunium allergy which isn't deadly just inconvenient."

"I'm glad you're not hurt."He started trying to crush the rock and paced around the room. I took the rock from him and placed his hand on my cheek.

"No harm was done. I am sure it was an experiment." I put the rock back on the table and pulled him onto the bed with me. "Alfred mentioned something about me and superman having the same favorite room, maybe it was to see if we had another thing in common."

He did end up pulling me close to him in a protective pose. I was more disturbed than I was letting on. If Batman wanted to poison me, I might need to be more on guard.

"He has always been so paranoid and xenophobic. I just didn't think he'd make actions against you as my guest. If this is an attempt to keep me in Gotham, he just continues to sabotage himself. Goodness Star I feel like I'm always bringing you risk, but this is a new low for him."

"Robin relax I am fine but let him believe he has a weapon against me. It will make him feel more comfortable. It cannot be easy having…someone like me in his home. Let him know of my Chronunium allergy and let him feel like he has an advantage. I cannot imagine it's comfortable knowing I could crush him by accident. He is far from the only human on earth who is wary of me, Robin." I was rubbing circles into his back. It was true. Many had expressed their fear of me receiving a Terran card after my arrival to Jump City. I understood since humans were not as sturdy as Tamaranians, but I had come in peace and to help them in any way possible in return for my stay. It had gotten easier, but Batman's actions were alarming. If Kryptonite had affected me, it would have potentially killed me with the dosage and exposure.

"It's not okay when he is looking for ways to kill my… friend. I am not okay with this Star this is beyond what sane people do. This is exactly why I left since his paranoia and need to control everything just became too much."

" Robin what has transpired between you and the Batman in the past might not be what this is now. I will give the Batman one more day and if I am shown continued distrust, I'll just fly home. I came to support you, but if I am causing more tension here I should just go." I almost wanted to cry, but that wouldn't be helpful. Instead I let him hold me and whisper that I was with him and he wouldn't let anything happen to me here.

"I'll handle him in the morning Star." He said and held me until I fell asleep.

Robin had escaped before the sun woke me up. I was upset still, but I had gotten used to other people fearing me. They had good reason too, but that was without my warrior training and status being published. On earth I was nonlethal and proven time and time again that I was a promoter of peace and prosperity. Though as I looked in the mirror it was obvious that all people saw sometimes was alien. While the holoring was intended for my public appearances maybe it would be good to wear it for around the manor. I would fly back if it was necessary. I would go up into the atmosphere to avoid detection if necessary. I was not going to be test subject or a threat that the Batman wanted to dissect to figure out how to neutralize me. I put the holoring on with a pair of jeans and a nice purple cable knit sweater. I was going to go for breakfast and maybe even go out to explore Gotham if no one was around.

I found a nice stack of waffles in the dining room along with a note saying: _Handling it. _ I found the gesture sweet, but I would have liked to of at least seen him. I decided to send him a thank you text. I called Raven again to hopefully provide me company. She picked up third ring.

"Hello"

"Greetings Friend Raven"

"Is everything okay?" I walked back to the room so I wouldn't be overheard as I explained everything that had gone on. Raven was a fantastic listener and helped me feel justified in my emotions.

"Starfire it might be wise to just stay in your room until Robin is ready to leave just for safety."

"I fear you are right. I miss home how was fighting Control Freak? "

"He was quite disappointed you weren't there he apparently had prepared a sonnet."

"I cannot be too sad at having missed his attentions."

"No, you were lucky, the boys have been very mellow I almost worry they are plotting something big."

"We will likely be home soon so whatever plot they might create will not too devastating"

"I hope you are right. I gotta go Star"

"Bye Raven" it was lonely once she hung up. When I got back it would be nice to have a girl's day and spend a day together. While my own relationship with Raven wasn't as close as sisters it had steadily improved. We both were able to enjoy the others company for recreation. She enjoyed my stories of witch and spell crafting on the Vegan moon cluster. I enjoyed her ability to listen and discuss. I could have a deeper conversation with Raven than all the other Titans even Robin. The Titans had a balance that was absent here.

While it had been a good idea to stay inside and hide out in my room the draw of the sunroom would likely be just as safe. I kept my human disguise on today in an honest attempt to imagine what it would be like being born on Earth.

While humanoid life was not necessarily rare in the universe a planet that had as many resources and stable weather patterns was such a gem. Having a planet covered with 70% water in a liquid state was a rarity and would likely have been colonized if it wasn't in a less developed system. While Earth and Mars were the only ones gifted with life it protected them from resource stripping. Tamaran in its Binary star system underwent strange seasons and droughts. Their bodies were not evolved for long space travel or adjustment to other atmospheres since it was not necessary. Earth had everything a species could want so space travel was behind and body chemistry had not caught up to allow travel.

The consistency of a yellow star also was a desirable factor. While the starlight of Vega was more satisfying the Sun was a great provider of energy. The solar technology had become popular, but humans had many steps to advance in their development.

_Rb: Please come to the Library _

Robin's text had broken my lull of thought. It was a very short walk from the sunroom, but ever step was filled with apprehension. I peeked in the room and in the desk that had contained proof of life sat a tall handsome man that had to be Bruce Wayne. He was wearing reading glasses that made him much less intimidating than the portraits on the library wall. In a chair on the opposite side of him sat Robin. They both were in suits that were obviously tailored for them. Robin was obviously annoyed as his foot was tapping. Bruce Wayne was blatantly ignoring him and signing papers. He glanced at my general direction and his eyes sunk back to the pile of paperwork. It looked that my welcome would be disappointing no matter what Robin attempted.

"Good afternoon" I said as I went to take a seat by the fireplace. It gave me space but was a place I could fill in the room.

"Starfire" Bruce said while continuing to sort through papers. "Robin insisted that I apologize for attempting to poison you, but I suppose that might be fair since I was unsuccessful."

"Bruce." Robin did not seem appeased.

"Thank you for your apology Mr. Wayne though in the future please use Chromium I have a terrible allergy to it. Kryptonite can be saved for others even if it is a lovely stone." I was attempting to come off unintimidated.

"It is unwise to provide your weaknesses so freely." He replied

"It is saves everyone time if you ever needed to that the technology already exists" I replied and looked over at Robin. He had done the same strategy when he had created Red X weapons. The goo he had used was hard to extract myself from and was heat absorbing. There were times it was clear his mind was at sync with Batman and often it led to terrible choices or great personal risk. I tried not to blame him for how he was raised, but it was worth pointing out this shared strategy.

"You should take it as a compliment that you have a neutralization plan." He responded and took note of the Holoring appearance. "I know what you look like there is no need to continue whatever façade or mystique you intend." I didn't feel like obeying his order, but I did take off my ring and my hair was flaming down my back with annoyance. I took orders from those I respected and trusted where Bruce had not earned either.

"I was considering a trip to the city it was appearing that I would not meet you at all." TV had improved my English, though this was turning into one of those soap dramas that were overly dramatic and only ran during the early daytime slots.

"I would not advise that, the city is on edge with election day approaching. A naïve tourist could easily be taken advantage of here."

"I will thank you for such advice, but I would like to ask for permission to use your facilities of training if I cannot explore."

"Your English still indicates a non-native connotation around you. Its pattern could be used to expose you. The training room is in the basement and Dick would be happy to show you around. " he spoke dismissively. If that had been my greeting first day of the trip I might if been upset, but now I felt fury I needed to channel. Instead of performing a number of rude gestures that Cyborg and Beast Boy had taught me I simply nodded my head and said a short "thank you".

Robin quickly stood up and went to the doorway for me to join him. The spiteful part of my head wanted to add in one last comment. Luckily my brain decided to resist such a petty action.

"Star, he's like that to everyone so please don't feel too upset." Robin said and normally I would be more upset and have tears. My eyes were dry and my main pain in my heart was the fact that this man held such power over Robin.

"I am the okay, Robin. I am sorry that you have spent so much time with him." I said and let my hand fall into his. I was tired and this trip was supposed to be a support mission until it was obvious that I was a target in Batman's eyes.

"Some things are more important than others. He does have me work on the business end of the Tower while I am here."

"I am confident that what occurs here is very important. I just worry about you." I stopped and made him face me. "His principles can never apply to me, Robin. I am hero first and alien only." I put the holoring back on. "When I wake up, I am Starfire, when I make Breakfast I am Starfire, when I help destroy an asteroid in the upper atmosphere I am Starfire. I am Starfire until a conscious effort is made so I am not so. You and Bruce have to chose to put on the mask and take the fight, but you can choose not to be heroes at others. I am hero always which means I cannot divide my life into civilian and hero."

He stood silent absorbing my words. I didn't yell at him and I did my best to not criticize him, but this was necessary to say. I took the holoring back off and let my eye glow and my hair flame. I wasn't human and it was something that I could not forget. It was easy to forget I was also much taller than him when I stood tall. His genetics would likely mean I would always be taller than him.

"Let's go train I need to burn the steam." I said and looked at the ground. I had said that to break the silence, but I was suddenly very concerned that I had said something too far. I had lots of time to do the stewing here and it was the truth. The truth was important, but it had to be weighing on him. Eventually he took my hand and continued down to an elevator. He hadn't said anything, and it was worrying. I'd been always careful in the tower to kindly dissuade his harmful decisions, but this is a direct call out of a Batman influenced habit. When we made a stop 3 levels below, I noticed a huge arena of training facilities that dwarfed the Titan gym.

A set of rings and bars made me think of the routines Robin did pre-work out. The ceilings were high enough that I could fly. It was nice to do a couple tight loops while observing the area. Most human machines were not intended for Tamaranian strength, so I avoided those. Though a larger set of weights was tucked back against a wall. I glanced back at Robin and noticed he had not moved farther than the elevator entrance. It wasn't until I heard a high-pitched whirring that I broke my internal monologue. Circular drones appeared escaping higher vents from the walls. I did not initiate attack. It would not be surprising at this point if The Batman wanted to watch me train in order to find more weaknesses. I was not expecting them to go straight for Robin, but when the first red laser blast almost hit his head... I did not hesitate to eliminate it with a starbolt. I launched attacks on others that were directly pointing his way while he had slammed the elevator button before diving for cover among a tire section of the training range. As I was eliminating the ones targeting Robin, a turret from the floor took a shot at my shoulder. It stung and ruined a large hole of my sweater. It was not a moving target, so I quickly shifted to a more parallel stance, so I had less surface area to be shot at while concentrating eye beams to eliminate the remaining laser orbs firing at the tire patch. The turret fired a few more shots my direction, but I had started shifting forward and back to prevent a lock with jerky movements automated sights rarely could predict. When the last orb was eliminated, a fresh wave emerged. I quickly shot a condensed blast at the turret and noticed a formation in their flight quickly capitalizing on that line with an eye beam. It eliminated a good portion, but not all. Half of the remaining shot at me and the others at Robin. I decided to shift near the tires so I could fire at all targets. A few shots further hit my outfit and I wished I had worn my uniform since it would not be burning up with the blasts. A few of the orbs were eliminated without my involvement which meant that Robin was not truly unarmed. Though a high-power turret was emerging from the floor directly pointed at Robin's fortification. I charged up a condensed bolt and swooped in front of it in case it would fire before I did. Its bolt hit my arm as I moved to block, but my shot quickly put it out of commission. A sting on my back brought my focus back to the orbs and I quickly rapid fired eliminated them leaving one in case another wave would emerge with its destruction.

The elevator dinged in the distance. Robin must have heard it as well since a hand became visible. I quickly secured his grip and propelled us into the elevator, but not before the last orb shot too close to his hand. I placed him inside before firing my last shot destroying the drone. Once the door closed, I dropped my defensive stance and looked over at robin. He had lost his jacket and the buttons on his shirt had been undone. He appeared unharmed and that was my concern. He was panting and hadn't let go of my arm. We were locked in his favorite trapeze hold forearm to forearm.

"I'm going to kill him." Was what he said when he looked at me. My sweater was beyond repair along with my jeans. I felt the blasts but knew they could be healed in some sunlight. They hurt but were not enough to stop me. I was madder than hurt, but it was fading to relief when I was positive he hadn't been hit.

"You are the okay?" I asked and let his arm go.

"I'm fine Star, but you're not. The drones were set to kill, and he sent you down into a trap to test your ability. He sent me with you to play upon your weakness. Me." He said and stopped the elevator before we made it back to the first floor.

"You are not a weakness, Robin. You are a source of my greatest strength." I said and meant it. My feelings for Robin made me a better fighter that could go beyond what I thought possible when he needed me to do so. "Though I do believe that the Batman owes me a new sweater." I said while feeling the many holes that speckled my torso.

"The Batman owes you a lot more than that. I'm so sorry Star…" He held my hand again and squeezed.

"You do not deserve to apologize, Robin." I said and took a deep breath in case I would impulsively punch the Batman. He hit the elevator buttons again and we continued to travel up. When the doors opened again, I had my starbolts at the ready in case there were more surprises on the main floor. Alfred who was waiting outside the door did not seem to happy with them being pointed at his face.

"Master Bruce remains in the Library, though Miss Starfire you might wish to change into a more modest arrangement."

"Alfred, you didn't know about this did you?" Robin asked. He put a hand on my arm which signaled I could disarm my starbolts.

"Master Robin, I don't always approve of Master Wayne's actions, but that means little in ability to stop him. It seems I am simply his vehicle of apology Miss Starfire." He seemed older in that moment like disappointment aged him.

"If the Batman would like to access my abilities he could of simply asked for a demonstration. I do not find putting others at risk a necessary factor." I spoke in a tone that let in some of the harsher notes of Tamaranian war calls.

"That would be a conversation that he likely needs to hear but might not listen." He replied and stepped aside.

My eyes were still glowing with anger and I knew that it might be wise to change my sweater just for that extra time to cool off, but a part of me wanted to wear my battle marks proudly. I wanted to be someone strong that would put my body on the line if Robin was at risk.

The door to the Library was closed and locked. I looked at Robin for permission to get inside otherwise. A well-placed kick quickly opened up the door and my starbolts reformed on my hands and were gaining mass.

"Bruce what the Fuck?" Robin responded as he entered after me. He had rolled up his sleeves and if he could produce starbolts I knew they would be as big as mine. He was mad which allowed me a bit of time to let my rage dissipate. I wanted to see what Robin would say

"It was a safety measure, and a test that was failed." Batman now sat where Bruce had in full attire. "She sustained unnecessary damage and failed to immediately fortify a safe zone for civilians."

"She wasn't trained for the same tactics as I was Bruce." Robin said and seemed on the verge to hit him.

"I was trained to kill and fight with no mercy." I spoke very carefully. "I have trained myself on earth to follow the rules within the Terran card agreement. I have made myself weak by following rules. I chose to go half power on my best days and hold back my punches, so I don't kill. I follow and restrain myself since I want to remain here on earth."

In that moment Robin took the initiative and punched batman across the jaw. It was nice to witness, and I was thankful that he had done it instead of me. I might not have held back as much as I needed. He didn't let it show that it hurt, but I knew it had. Robin put a lot of emotion and power into it.

" You failed as well, Robin." He spoke with a little less monotone likely since his jaw had been smacked.

"I am so sick of this shit, Bruce. I come back since I know you care about preserving your identity, but this training and constant need to manipulate me into keeping distance from others isn't okay."

"I train you since you continue you to need it. This fury and feelings for her will lead to her being in danger."

"In this city the only danger I have experienced has been inflicted by you, Mister Batman." I answered and then let my starbolts dissipate. I was going to hurt him if I didn't chill. "Tamaranian abilities grow stronger with emotion and it is a pity that you feel hindered by them."

"It is that fact that makes you such a threat." He said and looked directly into my eyes with a scowl. If I had not faced war lords and other worse beings I might have cowered. I continued to lose my defensive stance since it was only confirming his bias. " I agreed to your Terran card on behalf of Robin's request, but your sister and others that seek you prove to be a threat. Tamaranian's are a threat whether you are not immediately one."

"You see everyone as a threat, Batman. You have ways to neutralize everyone in the Justice League. You don't see past the threat to see the benefits of having Aliens and metas on the side with us."

"I see that she has had an effect on you, Robin. Despite all my warnings." I had already known that Batman was huge piece in why Robin denied all advances between us, but it occurring so point blank was almost painful to listen.

"Your warnings have only made me hurt myself and her. It hasn't stopped my feelings; it hasn't stopped her from danger. We are heroes and danger will always be there. You put her in danger since you know I care for her and she has overcome that." Robin was the most distressed I had ever seen him. "I left for a team since I needed my own way, my own life that wasn't yours. Why would you hinder something that makes us stronger?"

"You won't be able to deal with it when she gets hurt because of you." He spoke and sat back down clearly tired of this conversation. He was not going to be convinced.

"I am much less likely to get hurt than Robin. You tried the kryptonite to poison me since I do have similar abilities to Superman. I can survive radiation, the vacuum of space unprotected, a year without food, and I am nearly invulnerable on a good day. You're not worried I shall get hurt. You are worried I'll kill Robin." It became so obvious as soon as it was said out loud. I was a threat to one of the very limited people Batman cared for. Robin cared for me enough to stand against him and it hurt him.

"She couldn't. She wouldn't." Robin rushed to my defense, but I did not. I couldn't betray Robin in such a severe way, but I had shot him with a Starbolt when he had been obsessed with finding Slade and not himself. I had used my power against him and if it came down to it any accidents in my strength could hurt him. Batman had a possibility, but it was so miniscule that it was worth everything else in my opinion.

"She can." Was all he said, and I decided that there was little I could do in words that would change his mind. On the library wall was a sword mounted. I decided to remove it and put my finger on the blade to test it's sharpness. My finger bled a thick orange, so it was sharp enough. I walked back to the desk. And broke up the intense staring match when I placed the blade hilt first at Batman. I then sank to my knees.

"If you truly believe that I will be Robin's death and that's all I can give him, then eliminate the threat. If you swing I will not fight back or defend myself. My invulnerability will not save me if you swing efficiently" I looked directly at Batman. I was serious in my tone. Actions were often needed in Tamaranian court and this was a show of loyalty and promise. This was often included in the desire to propose to a nobleman's daughter, but neither needed to know that detail.

"Star don't! Get up! You aren't going to do this." Robin went to move me up, but I only grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and mouthed words that he and everyone already knew before setting my head on the desk. I refused to move and let my eyes rest on the blade. Batman moved to pick up the blade and tested the weight in his hand. I kept my eyes open and kept Robin's hand in mine. Robin was trapped by my hand, but that did not keep him quiet.

"Bruce I will never come back here if you do this! Fuck You Bruce! I'll never forgive you" were a jumble of shouts as the blade was hovered about my neck. He was staring at the orange blood already on it. He did a few waves testing the force before I felt the metal press on my neck enough to bleed before it raised. It was highly possible that he would go through with it, but I was unable to take my offer back. My dignity would not allow it. It was foolish, but I had few regrets and that was a blessed thing. It would be a quick reunion to Xhal.

The sword came down in a vertical line into the word of the desk on the opposite side of my eyes. He had chosen to lot me live. I released Robin's hand and went limp so he could haul me into his arms. I was still in a bit of shock from accepting death and being denied. I had enough sense to look at Batman. He understood my base meaning of I would die before hurting Robin. He looked troubled and I knew that he wondered if he had made the best choice. I didn't have the time to say anything since Robin was dragging me to the sunroom. I was bleeding and injured from earlier, so it was a good idea. He kept whispering and cursing at me. I went along with his guide until he set me into my favorite chair. The rays were not strong, but it was likely due to the rain that had started to fall.

"That was incredibly stupid Star." He whispered into my hair. I was laying on top of him while he stroked my hair and mumbled what he was thinking.

"You are right" I said. It was stupid, but it would influence Batman.

"What got into you?" he asked. I was tempted to leave my motives to myself and just melt into him.

"He felt powerless and was acting out trying to gain control over you. By putting him in a place of ultimate power, he had to think rationally if I was enough of a danger to you that it was worth eliminating me. I wasn't apparently." I shifted to snuggle my head into his neck.

"Would the sword of actually killed you."

"If he meant it to yes, many Tamaranians die for those they love. I would not have stopped him."

"Please don't do anything like that again. I feel like I just had a heart attack" his pulse was racing. I laid next to him until it slowed, and his anger seemed to fade with exhaustion.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"The sunroom is not helping me heal, can we please go somewhere else?" I felt the blood matted in my hair and my sweater smelled like melted plastic. A change of clothes would do wonders along with a shower.

"Sorry Star, Gotham isn't known for it's weather." I got up off him and we made it back to my room with no sign of Batman or Alfred. Though my luggage was not in my luggage had been shifted to Robin's room when we had checked. It symbolized a change in opinion, but I was just excited that I was able to get a full tour of Robin's room. It was messy and cluttered with souvenirs from around the world. He apparently collected mugs which was interesting since he only used a Robin Logo mug in the tower. These were little secrets I was glad to hold. I took a quick shower and changed into my favorite night dress. It was six, but I did not feel hungry. Robin did not want to leave me, so he called Alfred to bring some hot chocolate and cookies. He did not comment on me being tucked under his covers but did send me a wink. Robin kept close to me and we talked for hours about little less important things. When he kissed me goodnight, I knew that this, being with him, was worth the struggle.


	2. Epilogue

**Here is a cheesy little epilogue I wrote to balance out the darker angst. It's unnecesary, but I needed something cute during finals week. Thank you for reading!**

"What do you mean that was a proposal?" Robin asked clutching his heart in a dramatic fashion. We had returned to our real home, to the tower. We had brought back a few pizzas so we could have a nice meal together and talk about Gotham. We had decided to be open about Batman's paranoid treatment, but I guess I hadn't disclosed everything to Robin. Whoops.

"I didn't propose, but that is often how one would propose on Tamaran it shows that you are willing to face death than bring harm upon your intended. It wasn't a proposal since I hadn't given a dowry of Erutyian Crystals, but it came to my mind when my other option was to attack. It was a better alternative than losing my Terran card."

"So technically you half proposed?" Cyborg questioned. "I mean it'd make sense you'd be the one to make the first big move."

"So you were gonna beat Batman into French fries?" Beast boy added way too interested in the fact I was going to beat up Batman. " Who would win in that fight?"

"Beast Boy shut up. I'm just glad he came to his senses." Raven added she had already gotten the full story on the phone and had processed that my time in Gotham had been rocky until the end. I had seen the batcave and became thankful that we lived in the Tower. It was more of a target yes, but it was a symbol as well. Also it was nice to be in the sun of Jump. I would not be quick to return to Gotham unless Robin asked me to.

"Hey!" Robin said in retaliation to Cyborg's statement. " I think that whoever would win would be irrelevant and Batman knew that. Though I ask that you never do anything like that again, and no surprise proposals for my own sake."

"I will do my best. Also me!" I said and grabbed his hand, I was getting better at humor. We had been expressing the PDA since we had returned home.

"Awee so cute! Are you going to be all couply now ?"

"Likely yeah." Robin said and twirled me around with his locked hand. "Though we will be keeping this less public. I still don't want to give extra ammunition to any creative villains out there."

" Also he insisted on getting me an established alternative identity so I could be in Gotham without raising the eyebrows. I do not believe I shall be in a hurry to visit unless I can see Alfred." I floated up to sit on the kitchen island. I had made some of the recipes Alfred had taught me and Cyborg especially seemed to enjoy my new dishes. He had gotten fourths which was a much better reaction than anything else I had made.

Batman had insisted I get a huge backstory put together behind my holoring persona. We decided that the name Kourtney Andrews was a close enough earthen equivalency to my name of Koriandr. He decided I could be from a country named Venezuela which would explain my accent which he continued to attack even after our resolved conflict. He did a very impromptu photo shoot at a room within the manner covered in sheets so it could appear I was a model. That was more fun since I enjoyed earthen cameras and outfits. He thought of an entire backstory for Kourtney that I had written down so I could work on memorizing it.

" I have to say the model backstory makes a lot of sense, Star." Robin said very close to my ear. It was so nice to see this side of him being so expressive. His flirting might take a bit to get used to, but so far I didn't mind a blush reaching my cheeks. He moved to grab my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Gross! I did not sign up for this!" Beast Boy said while moving his hands over his eyes. Robin laughed and continued up my hand.

"Oh grow up," Raven said to Beast Boy and hit his shoulder with her book. "I also would rather not see it myself, but I am happy for you. Also public space is public space." She said and retreated out of the room.

"Cool for you dudes, but yeah feel free to get a room." Cyborg said and retreated back to the game he and Beast Boy were playing before we came home.

Robin waggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't resist the giggle that escaped me. He started tickling me until I fell on the floor in a ball of laughter and smiles.

"Seriously! Get a room!" Beast Boy hollered from the couch.

"On it." Robin hollered back and picked me up over his shoulder. It was almost weird how playful he was, but it was such a sign of how this was more of a home. He was comfortable here. It reminded me of the banana tree Alfred had shown. Somethings need more sun that what existed in Gotham. I knew I was one, but maybe Robin fell into that category. Though when he set me down in his bed, I decided I had other things to focus on.

" I love you, Richard."

"I love you, Star."


End file.
